1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable storage device box, and more particularly to a portable storage device box used with a USB plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To facilitate data transfer, most of current portable storage devices use USB cable connectors to connect computers. A portable storage device box is always used to be a cover and an adapter to receive a storage hard drive. And the box connects the computer through a USB cable connector. To carry conveniently the portable storage box usually comprises a USB connector to connect the computer directly. However, current portable storage box always fixes a USB connector thereon. This USB connector is easily damaged, because it needs to burden heavy weight of the box when it is connected to the computer.
Hence, an improved portable storage device box with a telescopic USB plug is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the existing boxes.